KOAKUMA HEAVEN
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: La vida de Shun era aburrida, hasta que una castaña sensual aparece. ¿Su vida será más intensa? NYAPPY! CH 1 UP. ShunxSoon y leve DanxFabia. Songfic Koakuma Heven by Gackt Kamui.
1. Chapter 1

KOAKUMA HEAVEN

Yo: HOLA! NYAPPY! Soy Haibaku y éste es mi nuevo fic, desde mi votación total, hasta que lo termine!

Shun: (Tono derrotado) No puedo creer que me hagas esto!

Yo: Pero ese no es el proyecto del que hablaba. El de que hablaba lo tiene Nyappy.

Shun: (cabizbajo) Como sea.

Soon: (aparece alegre) Yupiiiiiiiii! ¡Al fin me emparejan con Shun!

Shun: ¿Qué es esto?

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores.

LET'S GO!

KOAKUMA HEAVEN

(OPENING)

Tu cabello rizado amarrado

moviendose de arriba abajo con tus labios humedos.

siendo egoista Round 3 Round 4 Round 5

Eres buena con la boca

Shun estaba caminando por la ciudad mientras se preguntaba si nunca saldrá de su aburrimiento cuando de repente…

Chica: (aparece) YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! (aparece corriendo con las ropas rasgadas) (Chica castaña, ropa semieuropea elegante con moderna)

Shun: ¿Quién eres?

Chica: Me llamo Soon.

Shun: ¿Soon? (y la mira a los ojos y nota que es muy hermosa) (se sonroja)…

Soon: (mira a Shun confundida) ¿Ocurre algo?

Shun: (reacciona) Ah! No! No! Es sólo que…

Chica 2: (aparece. Vestimenta igual que Soon, pero gris, ojos violeta y cabello rubio) ¡NO TE DEJARÉ EN PAZ MALDITA BRUJA! (Se avienta a Soon y la patea)

Shun se quedó pasmado al ver tal tonta escena y separa a la rubia de la ojimel.

Shun: ¿Quién eres? ¿La secuestradora de Soon?

Soon: No. Es Chris… mi compañera de equipo…

Chris: (tratando de soltarse) ¡DÉJAME PATEARLE LA CARA!

Chica 3: ¡Chris! ¡Ya fue suficiente! (Igual vestimenta que Chris, pero con cabello negro azul aqua y con una coleta muy lagra) Chico, ¿qué haces pretendiendo a mi alumna?

Shun: ¿Yo? (sonrojado) No! Nonononono! Yo nunca haría algo así!

Chica: Me llamo Sellon, (mirada intimidante) Y una niña de alta clase como nosotras n, sobre todo Soon, nunca dará lugar a una persona pobre como tú.

Shun: (semi ofendido) (pensando) "Soy clase media! No un pobretón!" (mirada de furia.

La cosa que menos aprecio es mi cartera

Me estoy controlando

Soon: ¡Ya cálmate Sellon-sama!

Sellon: OK! Si vuelves a molestar a mi nuevo amigo.

Shun: (n_nU) Gracias.

Chris: Mejor déjalo Soon-chan!

Soon: ¡NUNCA! (A Shun) ¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo?

Shun: (se sonroja de más) a… a… a… Seguro!

Sellon/Chris: ¿QUÉ?

Soon: (pensando con carita feliz) "JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! EN SU CARA NIÑATA Y SELLON-SAMA!" ¿Vieron?

Sellon: Kami…

Soon: ¿Me das permiso? (se arrodilla frente a su maestra con pose de gato con botas y carita de perrito) ¿Porfis? ¡Onegai!

Sellon: … … … … (enfadada) ¡De acuerdo! ¡Sólo no regreses abofeteada!

Chris: Sí! (cara sádica) ¡Recuerda lo que pasó con Robin! ¡O con Daniel!

Shun: ¿Cuál Daniel?

Soon: Daniel Kuso… (triste) el idiota que me engañó con Runo…

Shun: ¿QUÉ? (Furioso) ¿Y NO ME DIJO NADA?

Soon: Cierto. (se lo lleva) Déjame platicartelo. (se van)

Sellon/Chris: ()

Estar enamorado tambien, no es comodo

Me estoy esforzando (si!)

Esforzandonos en cualquier cosa y todas las cosas.

Eres una buena chica (si!)

Ya estaban platicando de sus experiencias con sus parejas.

Shun: (triste) Y eso fue lo que pasó con Fabia.

Soon: ¡Esa perra malnacida! ¡La voy a matar!

Shun: (preocupado) No! No la mates! Es que no soportaría que mates a nadie.

Soon: ¿y estás furioso por lo de Dan?

Shun: ¡Quiero darle una paliza!

Chico 1: (aparece. Cabello castaño, ojos rojos, playera roja) ¿A quién?

Shun: (enojado) ¡A TI KUSO! (Lo agarra de la playera) ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A UNA FLOR TAN BELLA COMO SOON?

Dan: ¿La conoces?

Shun: ¡Es mi nueva amiga! (lo suelta) ¡Debería darte vergüenza haberle roto el corazón a una chica tan especial como ella?

Dan: (Todo estupefacto) ¿Ahora resulta que se la metes a Soon?

Shun/Soon: ¿QUÉ?

Shun: ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! (Lo empieza a golpear mentras Soon se sonroja)

Soon: (Sonrojada) ¡Qué vergüenza!

Dan: (recibiendo los golpes) ¡ya déjame Shun!

Shun: (lo sigue golpeando) ¡OBLÍGAME!

Soon: (confundida) (O.o) ¿Y lo odiabas desde que lo conoces?

Shun: ¿AH?

Continuará…

Shun: (O_O)

Soon: (≧∀≦)

Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Decidí que será más largo este songfic!

Shun: No lo sé… (≧_≦) ¡Sólo que no quiero tener relaciones con Soon!

Yo: (¬¬U) No le pondré lemon. Dejen comentarios, reviews, quejas, consejos, sugerencias, pero no amenazas de muerte. Tengo autoestima delicada.

HaibakusunMexiKuso, fuera!

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦) Que Kami y Cristo los bendigan!


	2. Chapter 2

KOAKUMA HEAVEN SONGFIC 2

Yo: Hello!

Shun: ¿Vas a continuar con el fic?

Yo: Hai hai!

Soon: Yupiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Shun: No puede ser!

Yo: Jajajajajaja! Es cierto!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sino a Mistuo Hashimoto

Comentario:

Zafiro Gehabich: Espero que disfruets del espisodio

* * *

><p>Shun: (enojado agarra de la playera a Dan) ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A UNA FLOR TAN BELLA COMO SOON, KUSO?<p>

Dan: ¿La conoces?

Shun: ¡Es mi nueva amiga! (lo suelta) ¡Debería darte vergüenza haberle roto el corazón a una chica tan especial como ella?

Dan: (Todo estupefacto) ¿Ahora resulta que se la metes a Soon?

Shun/Soon: ¿QUÉ?

Shun: ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! (Lo empieza a golpear mentras Soon se sonroja)

Soon: (Sonrojada) ¡Qué vergüenza!

Dan: (recibiendo los golpes) ¡ya déjame Shun!

Shun: (lo sigue golpeando) ¡OBLÍGAME!

Soon: (confundida) (O.o) ¿Y lo odiabas desde que lo conoces?

Shun: ¿AH? No! De hecho, lo conozco desde que eramos pequeños.

Soon: ¿Es tu amigo?

Shun: (^^U) Sí, es mi mejor amigo, aunque a veces lo maltrato un poco…

Dan: (enojado) ¿UN POCO? ¡UNA VEZ CASI ME SACASTE TODO EL AIRE!

Shun: Dan, no masques! Tengo una cita con mi nueva amiga y NO quiero que lo eches a perder! ¿Entendiste?

Dan: (·_·U) OK!

Soon: (Tono divertido) Pues vámonos! (y se lo lleva)

Dan: (·_·U) Mujeres… … (Se horroriza) AAAAAAAA! (Se va a donde Shun y Soon, una discoteca luminosa) SOON! LO LAMENTOOOOOO! (Se estrella con un poste de luz) ¿Doshite? (se cae)

Ya en la discoteca, Shun y Soon estaban bailando al ritmo de cierta canción que hacía bailar a los presentes. Shun se detuvo al ver a Soon bailar, quedándose un poco sonrojado por tal belleza de la joven al verla bailar detrás de las luces que rodean la discoteca.

Junto con la musica

Muevo tus caderas humedas de arriba abajo

Mi número favorito es el 69

Hai… No No No eres optimista

Así que Shun se quedó como lelo durante TODO el día viéndola bailar, hasta que…

Soon: (haciendo reaccionar a Shun) Shunito! ¿Qué haces viéndome? (carita feliz) Quiero mostratre algo. (y se lo lleva otra vez.)

Ya en el camino, Dan los persigue gritando.

Dan: SOON! LO LAMENTO! VUELVE CONMIGO PEQUE!

Soon: (se detienen todos) Lo siento Dani, decidiste dejarme por Runo y te vas a quedar con ella. Ja y já!

Dan: Pero es que ella terminó conmigo…

Shun/Soon: ¿QUÉ?

Shun: ¿Por qué?

Dan: Dijo que era un machochuminista mujeriego.

Shun: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Y eso?

Dan: Es que conocí a una niña peliazul llamada Fabia Sheen…

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Shun se llenaron de lágrimas.

Dan: … y me la pasé mucho tiempo con ella y luego… (fue interrumpido cuando Shun lo golpeó)

Shun: (enojado con hilos de lágrimas) ¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A FABIA EN FRENTE DE MÍ! ¿ENTENDISTE?

Soon: (pensando con cara de O.o) "Oh oh! ¡Tengo un caso severo de falta de perdón."

saikou na kime boozu de

"honmei no kareshi! wow sei shitemasu

(Es verdad!)

Soon se quedó atónita y se llevó a Shun a una zona muy tranquila de la ciudad. Ya al detenerse, observó a un Shun llorando.

Soon: ¿Por qué no querías que Dan mencionara a… "ya sabes quién"?

Shun: (llorando en voz normal) Porque me hizo mucho daño. Yo le dí todo mi amor, mi vida, incluso mi alma y corazón, y ella… ¡Ella me lo despreció! ¡Nunca la voy a perdonar y ni si quiera quiero escuchar de ella otra vez!

Soon: (Tratando de calmar a Shun) Oye! Escucha. Se que lo que te hizo, no tenía nombre, pero… esa no es razón para no perdonar. Si quieres sentirte mejor después de un grave daño, lo primero que debes de hacer es perdonar a esa persona que te lo hizo. ¿Entiendes?

Shun: ¿Pero… por qué? No entiendo.

Soon: Una vez, Chris me hizo una broma cruel al mostrar una foto en la que me veía en ropa interior por internet. (Sonrojada) Fue lo más vergonzoso de mi vida! Todos se rieron de mí, algunos querían violarme y le exigí a Chris que sacara esa foto. Ella de plano se negó, así que acudí con la Maestra Sellon, pero la amenazaron de muerte para que no me hiciera caso. Me peleé con chris y decidí nunca perdonarla. El grupo al que pertenezco se separó inmediatamente, y a los 6 días, sufrí 7 violaciones orales. Le pedí ayuda a mi ex Robin, y me dijo que debo perdonar a Chris. Y aproveché que Chris se disculpó conmigo un día después, y se lo perdoné y volvimos a ser el mismo grupo.

Shun: Es interesante. ¿Y la foto?

Soon: La llevo en un cajón de mi habitación, para que Chris no haga nada malo con ella. Pero a lo que voy es a lo siguiente. Si no perdonas a alguien, por más horrendo, horrible, asqueroso, vergonzoso o doloroso daño te hayan hecho, tienes que perdonar. No puedes cambiar lo que te pasó pero puedes enfrentarlo y perdonar. Y luego, sanar tus heridas.

Shun: Pero después de lo que me hizo… se me hace difícil.

Soon: (Acerca su rostro hacia el de Shun, mostrándose éste último un gran sonrojo) No te preocupes, yo te ayudo. (y en ese momento lo besa)

No es tan odioso que se vuelve poco placentero

Solo estoy en problemas (Si!)

Intentandolo no importando cuantas veces

Eres una buena chica (Si!)

Shun sintió la potencia de sus labios y de inmediato al darse cuenta, le correspondió el gesto. Mientras se besaban se abrazaban con mucha fuerza, pero se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

Shun: (sonrojado) Entonces…

Soon: Vamos! (se lo lleva de nuevo) (N/a: O sea… ¿cuándo Shun se la va a llevar a alguna parte?)

Ya en la casa de Fabia. En la puerta.

Shun: No estoy seguro.

Soon: Por favor…

Shun: OK! (Toca el timbre de la casa)

Voz: ¿Quién es?

Shun: Soy Shun.

Voz: (un poco dolida) Ahorita voy. (abre la puerta) Hola Shun.

Shun: Hola Fabia.

Fabia: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shun: ¿Cómo va todo?

Fabia: Ni lo menciones, mi vida se empieza a volver un infierno en la tierra desde que me maldijiste.

Shun: (un poco triste) Perdóname, es que estaba enojado porque no soportaba que me vieras la cara de tonto.

Fabia: No te preocupes. Yo sólo quería que me perdonaras… (casi llorando) sólo quería tu perdón… (empieza a llorar)

Shun: (Se percata de que el dolor que le dejó a Fabia estaba visible y la abrazó) No llores Fabia. No llores. (se calma) Escucha. Yo te perdono.

Fabia: (con lágrimas) ¿En serio?

Shun: Sí.

Fabia: (llorando de alegría) ¡Gracias! (lo abraza) ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!

Shun: Yo también.

Estar enamorado tambien, no es comodo

Me estoy esforzando (Si!)

Intentandolo aunque algo no ande bien

Eres una buena chica (verdad?)

Soon: EJEM! Ya tenemos que irnos!

Shun: OK! Ya me voy. Y ten suerte con Dan.

Fabia: ¿Qué? (y le cierran la puerta en la cara) ¡Oye! ¡No me gusta Dan! ¿O tal ves sí?

Haciendo algo profundo, nunca llegara

Me estoy esforzando (Si!)

Intentandolo aunque algo pertenezca a alguien

Eres una buena chica (Si!)

Ya en la calle.

Soon: ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?

Shun: De acuerdo. (y se la lleva) (N/a: Finalmente! ¬¬U)

Ya en la habitación de Soon.

Shun estaba husmeando en un cajón y encontró algo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

Soon: (aparece) Espero que no te quedes mucho… (lo mira) tiempo? ¿QUÉ DEMONTRES HACES?

Shun: ¿Esta era la foto?

Soon: (avergonzada) Sí!

Shun: Pues te ves hermosa.

Soon: ¿AH? (Pensando) "¿QUÉ? Nadie me había dicho que era hermosa por aquella foto!" Pues…

Shun: Quisiera ver si es cierto.

Soon: Ahora?

Shun: (Tono seductor) Si. (se acerca a Soon y la empieza a besar el cuello)

Soon: Ok! (nerviosa) Ok! (se empieza a quitar el vestido y cierra la puerta.

Y si quieren Lemon, se lo dejo a su imaginación.

FIN

* * *

><p>Shun: ¡Vaya final! (¬¬U)<p>

Yo: Es cierto, pero… por lo menos no dijiste Te amo.

Soon: Pero quería lemon!

Yo: Pues MALA SUERTE!

Soon: KYAAAA! (Puchero gracioso) No es justo!

Yo: No soy fan del Lemon así que acostúmbrate! Si de verdad quieres, te pondré con tu novio!

Soon: OK!

Yo: Ah! Eso me recuerda. Dejen reviews, comentarios, pero no amenazas de muerte. Tengo autoestima delicada.

Zafiro Gehabich: Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

MATANEE!

HaibakusunMexiKuso, fuera!

(≧∀≦) NYAPPY! (≧∀≦) Que Kami y Cristo los bendigan!


End file.
